A user device may communicate with a network via a base station that processes traffic traveling between the user device and the network. The user device may communicate with the network while moving between cells associated with different base stations. User devices may communicate via the base stations to access services, such as to place or receive calls, send or receive messages, access applications, etc., via the network. The base stations may be located within different traffic areas, associated with the network, that are served by respective mobility management entity servers and/or other network devices.
The user device may change locations, which may cause the user device to be located within a border area where coverage associated with base stations within adjacent traffic areas overlap. The user device, when located within the border area, may be able to communicate with base stations that are located in the adjacent traffic areas. Unfortunately, the user device, when located within the border area, may be switched back and forth (sometimes referred to as “ping-ponging”) between the base stations from the different traffic areas. The switching back and forth may cause excessive signaling to occur within the network. The excessive signaling may be caused by repeatedly establishing and terminating connections, between the base stations and the user device, which may waste network resources and/or reduce a quality of service experienced by the user device.